Hingga Akhir Waktu
by D3villaZ
Summary: Ketika Yuzuru bertemu kembali dengan Kanade, ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi dari sisinya, hingga akhir waktu.


**Angel Beats! (c) Jun Maeda**

 **Hingga Akhir Waktu** _by_ **D3villaZ**

 _Rating T_

 _Summary_ : Ketika Yuzuru bertemu kembali dengan Kanade, ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi dari sisinya, hingga akhir waktu.

 _a/n_ : _Setting_ -nya sehabis _afterlife_ , ya. Selesai Tsumugi nonton Angel Beats! rasanya nggak puas sama epilognya, jadilah saya buat _fanfict_ -nya saja, maaf kalau aneh, saya belum baca _fanfict_ di FAB sih, duh. Dengan ini, selamat membaca ya, terima kasih bagi yang dapat membaca sampai akhir, hehe :)

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk menghias siang hari itu, toko yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan, ramainya kendaraan melintang dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Di sebuah sudut luar bangunan toko, seorang gadis berperawakan mungil, dengan rambut peraknya yang tertutup topi tampak berdiri diam, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Dari arah kiri, seorang pemuda berambut oranye terang sedang berjalan, matanya sempat melirik gadis berambut perak tadi, bahkan ketika melewati gadis itu, pandangannya terus terpaku.

Getar ponsel menyadarkan gadis berambut perak itu, ia melihat isi pesan yang didapatnya, kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dari tempatnya menunggu. Kepergiannya diiringi oleh pemuda berambut oranye terang tersebut, ia mengikuti gadis itu, menjulurkan sebelah lengannya dan menepuk pundak gadis tersebut.

Tap.

Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah, namun gadis itu masih membelakangi sang pemuda, sampai akhirnya ia berbalik dan mendongak, manik mata mereka beradu pandang, sang pemuda menatap lekat. "K-Kanade?" Itu lirih sang pemuda.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kanade tersebut mengeryit. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu tampak tak asing, ia merasa pernah melihatnya, wajah yang tampan dengan kesan lembut.

"Aa." Pemuda itu menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya, berusaha mengurangi kegugupan saking menawannya sosok Kanade. "Aku Otonashi Yuzuru. Apa kau ingat? Mungkin benar kita pernah bertemu, karena ... sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tahu namamu." Aku Yuzuru jujur, ada sebuah rasa rindu menggebu yang menyelubunginya saat ini, ketika melihat Kanade, kedua lengannya seolah ingin memeluk gadis itu begitu erat.

Kanade memiringkan kepalanya, sorot mata lugunya mengamati Yuzuru dengan saksama. "Tidak. Kita baru bertemu," ucapnya kemudian.

Gurat kecewa menyinggahi wajah Yuzuru, meski samar, karena di lubuk hatinya ia berharap Kanade mengatakan kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu, tetapi keinginnan mendapat pengakuan dari Kanade itu begitu kuat. "Benarkah?" lirihnya.

Kanade mengangguk pelan. "Tapi setelah tahu namamu, ini aneh, rasanya kita dekat."

Yuzuru mengulas senyum. "Yaah, kau benar." Ia jadi teringat akan tujuan utamanya sebelum berpapasan dengan Kanade, ia akan pergi ke pantai untuk menenggelamkan dirinya karena suatu hal, ia akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kanade dan benar-benar melakukannya sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

Kanade mengelus wajah Yuzuru dengan lembut, ia melakukannya begitu melihat senyum Yuzuru. Yuzuru tersentak karena itu, sekelebat kejadian membayang dalam benaknya. Ketika kulit mereka bertemu, Yuzuru seolah berdiri di sebuah halaman sekolah dan Kanade menusuknya. Bayangan itu seolah ingin menunjukkan bagian yang hilang, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan.

"Jangan memberiku senyum seperti itu. Bibirmu memang tersenyum, tapi matamu menatapku sedih, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kanade kemudian, secara hati-hati ia menurunkan tangannya ke tempatnya semula.

Lagi-lagi Yuzuru tersenyum, kali ini senyum itu terlihat miris. "Beberapa hari lalu adikku meninggal ... aku sendirian." Yuzuru bersedih akan itu, namun ada kesedihan lain yang ikut menyusup, kesedihan yang ada hubungannya dengan Kanade. _Tapi apa_? Batinnya bertanya.

Tanpa menampilkan raut wajah prihatin, Kanade lekas menarik pergelangan tangan Yuzuru. "Ikutlah denganku."

"Bolehkah aku bersamamu?" Kanade memberi persetujuan lewat anggukan. "Tapi kita akan kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu ... nanti."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan, membelah ramainya langkah kaki di jalur itu. Sesekali Yuzuru melirik, Kanade ikut melirik, sama-sama kedapatan melirik, rona merah samar menghias wajah keduanya.

"Tadi kau membaca sesuatu di ponselmu dan langsung pergi, apa tempat yang akan kita tuju berhubungan dengan itu?" tanya Yuzuru di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak, temanku membatalkan janjinya dan aku ingin pulang." Anak rambut Kanade tertiup angin, beberapa menghalangi sisi wajah Kanade, membuat Yuzuru tidak leluasa menatap gadis itu. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Beberapa pertigaan jalan mereka lalui, hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kanade segera melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Yuzuru. Mereka berdiri tepat di awal sebuah tangga dari batu alam, beberapa tiang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang anak tangga itu. Di atas sana, tepat digapit masing-masing dua pohon besar terdapat sebuah gerbang dengan palang yang bertuliskan "Kuil".

"Kanade..." Yuzuru mengerjap beberapa kali, ia menoleh pada Kanade. "...ini kuil?" tanyanya meyakinkan. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kau sendirian, 'kan?" Kanade tetap memasang tampang lugunya, ditambah gurat menenangkan. "Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada Tuhan dan adikmu bersama-Nya. Jika kau ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan Tuhan, kita akan berdoa." Bibir Kanade melengkung, membentuk senyum. "Kita berdoa juga untuk adikmu agar tetap di sisi Tuhan, tempat terbaiknya, dengan begitu kalau pun akan selalu dekat dengannya."

Kanade mulai menaiki satu anak tangga. "Ayo," ajaknya pada Yuzuru yang masih terpaku.

Dengan mengangguk, Yuzuru mengikuti Kanade. Ia tidak menyangka akan dibawa ke kuil, semula ia mengira akan diajak ke tempat hiburan atau apapun yang dapat membuatnya lupa dengan kesedihan yang dirasakannya, tetapi Kanade ternyata berbeda. Pandangan gadis itu begitu menakjubkan, tanpa menunjukkan rasa kasihan, Kanade begitu percaya diri menunjukkan jika Yuzuru memang tidak sendirian, dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Di saat terpuruk, Yuzuru justru bertemu sosok yang tepat. Kanade, siapapun dirinya sebelumnya, gadis itu istimewa baginya. Kanade, Yuzuru merasa ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis seperti Kanade.

Sebelum mulai berdoa di kuil itu, Yuzuru sempat merutuk akan keinginan bodohnya untuk bunuh diri, jika ia sungguh melakukannya hari ini, maka ia tidak akan mengalami hal ini, duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan terkatup dan mata terpejam bersama Kanade, untuk memanjatkan doa.

' _Kami-sama, terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan Kanade_.' tutup Yuzuru dalam doanya.

"Setelah ini apa?" Yuzuru membuka suaranya begitu ia dan Kanade tengah menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke gerbang kuil itu.

"Di dekat sini ada kedai toufu mapo kesukaanku, mau mampir?" Manik mata Kanade berkilat menggemaskan.

Yuzuru mengangguk semangat diiringi senyum menawan.

"HUAAAHH." Sepasang bibir (yang secara cepat terbuka dan tertutup lalu terbuka lagi seolah menyamai bibir ikan) itu telah berwarna merah, antara panas dan pedas. Empunya bibir, Yuzuru, lekas mengambil segelas air yang kesekian untuk diminum. Toufu mapo sungguh memporak poranda keadaan lambungnya.

Yuzuru, di tengah keadaan tubuhnya yang gerah akibat tiga sendok toufu mapo―ya, memang baru tiga sendok yang ia makan meski dampaknya keterlaluan―melirik gadis di sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok yang mengajaknya mampir ke kedai itu.

Gadis tersebut, Kanade, memakan toufu mapo-nya dengan senyum mengembang dan tenang. Yuzuru tidak habis pikir ada gadis yang bisa tahan dengan kepedasan toufu mapo!

 _Deg._

Lagi-lagi sekelebat bayangan melintasi benak Yuzuru, kali ini kejadian pada bayangan itu mirip dengan yang dialaminya saat ini, Kanade memakan toufu mapo-nya dengan senyum dan Yuzuru sedang memandangi wajah gadis itu. Yuzuru mengernyit, kemudian mendapati Kanade sedang memajukan wajahnya, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Ka-Kanade," gugup Yuzuru.

Kanade memundurkan wajahnya. "Mulutmu terbuka, aku takut ada lalat yang masuk, jadi aku tutupi dengan wajahku," katanya, secara tersirat menunjukkan tampang melamun Yuzuru yang tidak begitu elit.

"Kupikir kau akan―" _Menciumku_ , kata hatinya. "―ahh, sudahlah." Yang sebenarnya ia katakan. "Nanti pulang bareng, ya?" Yuzuru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kanade mengangguk. "Setelah satu porsi toufu mapo lagi."

Yuzuru mendengus, menahan senyum geli, satu porsi lagi sama halnya dengan satu porsi berikutnya. Entah sampai porsi keberapa, Yuzuru akan tetap menunggu Kanade selesai. Toh disela menunggu, ia dapat menikmati keelokan rupa Kanade, sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan yang bersileweran dalam benaknya, kenangan yang berhubungan dengan Kanade.

.

.

Semenjak bertemu Kanade, sebelum tidur Yuzuru senantiasa membayangkan wajah gadis itu ada di langit-langit kamarnya, ada saja yang Yuzuru pikirkan tentang gadis itu. Diam-diam ia berharap kondisi Kanade baik-baik saja, ia harap gadis itu mendapat porsi toufu mapo yang cukup, ia harap gadis itu tidak mengalami hal sulit.

Setelah pertemuan sebelumnya, dua minggu lalu, sampai saat ini Yuzuru telah bertemu tiga kali dengan Kanade dan selalu di depan kedai toufu mapo. Sebenarnya Yuzuru hanya sengaja ke sana, ia tidak menyangka jika Kanade selalu ke sana. Gadis itu memang pecandu toufu mapo, bahkan pernah, sambil menunggu toufu mapo-nya datang, Kanade bersenandung menyanyikan lagu dengan irama kebangsaan berganti lirik tentang toufu mapo.

Ketika hal itu terjadi, lagi-lagi Kanade dibayangi suatu kejadian yang hampir mirip dengan yang dialaminya.

Hal seperti itu memang sering ia alami, seperti saat ini.

Yuzuru dan Kanade sedang duduk lesehan berbataskan sebuah meja persegi dengan rak-rak buku berjejer rapi mengelilingi mereka. Itu adalah salah satu area baca di perpustakaan kota. Kanade yang meminta ditemani ke sana, namun saat ini gadis itu malah tertidur, kepalanya dengan nyaman bergelung pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja, ada sebuah buku terbuka di bawah lipatan tangan itu.

Yuzuru yang menyadari Kanade tertidur lantas menaruh buku yang semula ia baca di atas meja, kemudian bertumpu tangan, ia menatap Kanade intens, tanpa berniat membangunkan gadis itu.

Kanade dengan wajah polosnya saat tertidur tampak seperti malaikat.

Deg.

' _Tenshi_?' Batin Yuzuru. Potongan kejadian dengan suara-suara yang menyebutkan kata _tenshi_ menyerbu pikiran Yuzuru, sampai-sampai ia mengernyit, rasanya sedikit sakit saat memaksakan mengingat sesuatu dan lebih sakit lagi saat gagal mengingat semuanya.

"Yuzuru?" Suara khas Kanade memanggil.

Yuzuru mengusap wajahnya, menghalau ingatan itu untuk sementara. Ia menampilkan wajah baik-baik sajanya pada Kanade.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kanade tepat sasaran. Entah gadis itu yang kelewat peka, Yuzuru yang mudah ditebak atau memangg gadis itu memiliki ikatan dengannya sehingga dapat mengerti perubahan apapun pada diri Yuzuru.

"Kau tahu..." Yuzuru memutar lingkaran pada matanya. "Sebentar lagi akan ada tes masuk perguruan tinggi, tapi aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi apa." Itu memang salah satu hal yang juga sering Yuzuru pikirkan, jadi ia tidak berbohong.

Kanade tampak berpikir, ia mencoba membantu. "Kau tahu..." Ia mengikuti gaya Yuzuru. "Kupikir adikmu akan senang jika kau menjadi dokter."

"Benarkah?" Raut tidak yakin terpeta jelas pada wajah Yuzuru, menjadi dokter membutuhkan kemampuan yang banyak dan ia ragu akan lolos kualifikasi.

Segaris sinar keemasan menyembul dari celah rak-rak buku, sepertinya tak jauh dari situ terdapat jendela. Jika dilihat dari warnanya, senja telah tiba. Di bawah sinar keemasan itu, Kanade tersenyum lembut. "Dengan menjadi dokter, kau punya kesempatan untuk membuat orang lain tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan adikmu, kau bilang cita-cita adikmu juga ingin menjadi dokter, 'kan?" Yuzuru mengangguk. "Adikmu akan bangga jika kau dapat mewujudkan keinginannya yang belum terwujud itu. Aku tahu kalau kau ... bisa melakukannya. Dan, orang-orang yang kau selamatkan akan berkata, "terima kasih, dokter tampan.""

Yuzuru ikut tersenyum, rasa percaya dirinya perlahan bangkit. Sekali lagi, Kanade menuntunnya memilih hal yang lebih baik dilakukan dalam hidup. Sekali lagi, rasa tidak ingin kehilangan Kanade menghangatkan hati Yuzuru, rasa yang semakin besar setiap darinya.

"Kau tahu..." Yuzuru menunjuk bohlam lampu yang tepat di atas mereka, beberapa detik kemudian bohlam itu menyala. "Kau itu ibarat cahaya yang dipantulkan lampu itu, tapi lebih besar, lebih kuat, dan lebih hangat."

Kanade merona hebat, ia memalingkan wajahnya berharap wajahnya yang terasa panas segera mereda. Setelah itu, ia menoleh menatap Yuzuru. "Terima kasih."

 _Deg._

Kata terima kasih yang diucapkan Kanade membuat dada Yuzuru sesak, sejenak ia merasa pernah mengalaminya di suatu perpisahan yang tidak diinginkan. Pada akhirnya, guna menghargai ucapakan terima kasih Kanade, Yuzuru hanya mampu tersenyum, lidahnya kelu untuk berkata lebih.

.

.

Banyak hal telah terjadi, Yuzuru semakin tekun belajar untuk menghadapi tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Di kala suntuk, ia akan membuka laptopnya dan menonton video yang dibuat Kanade untuknya.

Dalam video itu Kanade berdiri membelakangi tembok bercat putih, di keningnya melingkar anyaman kain tanda pejuang, tak lupa Kanade membawa seporsi toufu mapo, dengan itu dia menyanyikan lagu semangat buatannya untuk Yuzuru.

Yuzuru senantiasa tersenyum setiap melihat video buatan Kanade itu.

Tiba-tiba ia rindu pada sosok Kanade.

Pasalnya, bertemu dengan Kanade sudah menjadi hal langka bagi Yuzuru selama sebulan ini, jadwal sekolah gadis itu juga sedang padat-padatnya. Jadilah mereka hanya dapat melakukan _video call_ di setiap malamnya.

Setelah menutup buku terakhir yang dibacanya hari ini, Yuzuru membuka laptopnya, membuka sebuah situs dengan jaringan _wi-fi_ yang tersedia di asramanya itu.

"Hai," sapanya begitu tersambung dengan gadis berambut perak di seberang sana.

Kanade melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Dimulailah sesi berbagi cerita. Jika Yuzuru bercerita tentang tes yang akan dilakukannya dua hari lagi, maka Kanade memaparkan secara singkat dan padat mengenai kegiatan OSIS-nya, Kanade sedang terancam lengser dari jabatan ketua OSIS, tetapi gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkannya asal keseharian murid di sekolahnya tetap seperti seharusnya.

Sebelum mengakhiri obrolan malam itu, Yuzuru memasang wajah serius. "Kanade," panggilnya lembut. " _Suki dayo_ ," tegasnya.

Kanade tampak tertegun dengan pengakuan Yuzuru, ia mengusap layar laptopnya seolah tepat mengenai wajah Yuzuru. "Yuzuru, aku―" lirihnya.

"Aku akan menunggu kau siap menerima perasaanku," katanya sambil tersenyum. Belum sempat Kanade berkata apapun, Yuzuru sudah _log off_ dan mematikan laptopnya.

"―terima kasih," ucap Kanade di seberang sana, yang tentu tidak didengar Yuzuru.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Yuzuru mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi, ia ingin membagi hasilnya pada Kanade, tetapi gadis itu sulit sekali dihubungi dengan _video call_. Setiap Yuzuru menyambangi kedai toufu mapo kesukaan Kanade, ia tidak lagi berpapasan dengan gadis itu.

Kanade seolah hilang tanpa sejak. Ketakutan besar bagi Yuzuru.

Di tengah kegalauannya, Yuzuru melangkah tak pasti, tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawa ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Kanade. Yuzuru tersenyum miris dan berhenti di sudut tempat Kanade dulu berdiri, sambil bersidekap ia mengamati sekitarnya.

Masih ada banyak orang berlalu lalang, mobil-mobil besar yang lewat kadang menghalangi penglihatan Yuzuru untuk memandang trotoar di seberang. Setelah lewat sebuah truk, Yuzuru mendapati seorang gadis berambut perak sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda dengan topi aneh.

Yuzuru tersentak, gadis itu Kanade. Dalam sekejap, Yuzuru merasa marah, betapa sulitnya ia bertemu Kanade, dengan rindu yang menggebu, dengan kegalauan yang tak tentu, dengan cemas menanti jawaban atas perasaan gadis itu, namun kini yang didapat Yuzuru justru kejadian yang melukai perasaannya.

Bagaimana bisa Kanade melakukan hal itu, memeluk pemuda lain dan menggantung perasannya?

Yuzuru ... ia cemburu. Lebih dari itu, seolah rasa tersakiti karena perasaan yang digantung telah dialaminya begitu lama, saking lamanya ia rasa hal itu telah terjadi sebelum ia hidup.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Yuzuru menyeberang jalan, namun pemuda yang berpelukan dengan Kanade telah pergi. Akhirnya, Yuzuru tetap menghampiri Kanade, ia menepuk pundak gadis itu dari belakang, membuatnya berbalik.

"Yuzuru." Itu Kanade, memadang terkejut.

"Setidaknya walau tidak dapat membalas perasaanku, kau tidak melakukannya." Yuzuru langsung menyerbu tanpa basa-basi. "Aku menunggumu, ada banyak hal yang ingin kubagi, tapi kau menghilang, menggantung perasaanku tanpa penjelasan dan memeluk pemuda lain."

"Yu―"

"Ya, aku melihatnya, kalian terlihat mesra," lirih Yuzuru memotong ucapan Kanade.

"Itu Naoi, ketua OSIS yang menggantikanku di sekolah, dia salah dan kabur saat diberi teguran, aku menenangkannya," terang Kanade cepat, sebelum disela Yuzuru.

"Dengan memeluknya? Bahkan saat denganku, kau tidak memelukku." Yuzuru masih bertahan dengan nada lirihnya.

"Dia berbeda―"

"Ya, dengannya kau baper."

"―Naoi biseksual."

Hening.

Yuzuru mengerjap beberapa kali, ia masih terlihat belum menerima apa yang diungkapkan Kanade, namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, untunglah saat mereka berdebat tadi, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang yang memecah konsentrasi. "Kau tahu..." Yuzuru berbalik badan, membelakangi Kanade. "Setelah ini, aku tidak tahu apakah harus tetap memercayaimu."

Kanade tersentak. "Kau haru―Yuzuru!" Kanade dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Yuzuru ke samping, ke arah pertokoan, saat tiba-tiba sebuah motor berusaha menyalip truk, namun hilang kendali, masuk ke trotoar dan mengarah ke Yuzuru, jadilah ketimbang menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kanade lebih dulu menyelamatkan Yuzuru.

Ketika Yuzuru berbalik, Yuzuru melihat tubuh Kanade terpental agak jauh dan berputar, refleks Yuzuru berlari dan menangkap tubuh Kanade sebelum jatuh mengenai badan jalan. Sontak darah merembes dari tubuh Kanade menodai pakaian yang dikenakan Yuzuru. Wajah gadis itu sepolos seperti malaikat dengan mata terpejam. Yuzuru menepuk-nepuk pipi Kanade, berusaha membuatnya sadar, namun nihil.

Raut wajah Yuzuru tak keruan. "Jangan pergi, tetap bersamaku, jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Yuzuru berulang kali.

Orang-orang mulai datang, beberapa menghubungi ambulans, ada pula yang melakukan pertolongan pertama pada pengendara motor yang kondisinya lebih menggenaskan, meski masih bernapas.

Di tengah kekalutan Yuzuru, potongan kejadian demi kejadian berebut masuk ke otaknya. Kecelakaan kereta api yang di alaminya, terdampar di _afterlife_ , ia bergabung dengan _Shinda Sekai Sensen_ , bahkan setelah hidup terdapat band seperti _Girls Dead Monster_ , upacara kelulusan, _Tenshi_ , Yuri, Hinata bahkan Naoi yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya bersama Kanade.

Terakhir yang menyusup dalam ingatan Yuzuru adalah saat dirinya menyatakan perasaan pada Kanade, gadis itu memberinya ucapan terima kasih, menggatungkan perasaannya dan menghilang dalam dekapannya.

Kanade, sosok yang dirindukannya, sosok yang dicintainya, sosok yang kini terbujur bersimba darah dalam dekapannya. Yuzuru mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kanade, ia berharap tidak kehilangan gadis itu dengan cara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Yuzuru menyesal, Tuhan memberinya hidup, tetapi ia bertindak gegabah, ini seperti bukan dirinya. Setelah ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Kanade, bagai sosok yang telah lama menanti sinar matahari, ia berharap lebih dapat memiliki sinar matahari yang terwujud dalam bentuk Kanade itu, namun karena keserakahannya, sinar mataharinya redup dan ia tidak tahu apakah dapat bersinar kembali.

"Teruslah bersamaku. Terus, bersama selamanya. Jangan pergi, Kanade," racau Yuzuru, alisnya menekuk dengan gurat wajah sedih, air matanya luruh, badannya bergetar, ia memeluk tubuh Kanade lebih erat lagi dan semakin erat. "Kanade!"

" _ **Terima kasih ... untuk ... hidupmu."**_

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kanade ketika meninggalkannya di _afterlife_ membayangi benak Yuzuru, ia terluka, tertusuk duri kecil yang begitu dalam. Akhir dari pertemuan yang tidak pernah diinginkan adalah perpisahan. Yuzuru, ia tidak ingin terpisah dari Kanade lagi. Tidak lagi. "Tidak, Kanade!" Yuzuru menatap orang-orang yang memerhatikannya. "Kenapa ambulans-nya lama sekali!" Ia berteriak.

.

.

 _Deg_.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka kasar, menampilkan iris cokelat yang terbelalak, dari deru napas yang tidak beraturan, denyut jantung Yuzuru begitu kencang, namun begitu merasakan elusan pada helai rambutnya, perasaan tenang menghampirinya.

Dengan pantat yang masih menyentuh kursi, sebagian tubuh Yuzuru yang tengkurap di pinggir ranjang rawat itu mulai terangkat, hingga membuat jemari lentik yang semula mengelus rambutnya terlepas.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yuzuru setelah membetulkan cara duduknya adalah Kanade dengan perban di beberapa bagian wajah tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Kanade."

"Yuzuru."

"Kanade."

"Kanade."

"Kanade!" Yuzuru lekas memeluk Kanade. Pelukan pertama yang ia berikan setelah Kanade sadar dari komanya selama dua hari terakhir.

"Yuzuru, kau baik-baik saja?" Kanade membalas pelukan Yuzuru.

Yuzuru menggangguk kecil. "Jangan pergi, terus bersamaku, selamanya bersama," lirihnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam pada cekungan leher Kanade.

"Yuzuru, terima kas―"

"Tidak, jangan ucapkan terima kasih, kau akan menghilang kalau mengucapkan itu. Tidak, tetaplah bersamaku, Kanade," sela Yuzuru.

"Kau tahu..." Kanade menjeda. "...kita bukan _afterlife_."

Yuzuru menjauhkan wajahnya, dengan kedua tangan yang masih merengkuh pundak Kanade, ia menatap wajah Kanade. "Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" Kanade mengangguk beberapa kali. " _Afterlife_ dan sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau ingat setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingat aku?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingat perasaanku padamu?"

"Aku cinta padamu, Yuzuru."

Jawaban Kanade membuat bibir Yuzuru berkendut, ia menunggu begitu lama untuk mendapat ucapan itu dari Kanade, dan begitu ia mendapatkannya, seolah ada dinamit meledak dalam perutnya, menggetarkan rasa senang tak terkira. "Sekali lagi," pinta Yuzuru, mengikuti yang dilakukan Kanade dulu, saat pemuda itulah yang mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kanade menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku cinta padamu, Yuzuru."

"Sekali lagi. Kumohon." Kalimat cinta dari Kanade adalah mantra pembangkit euforia, yang menimbulkan candu untuk mendengarnya terus dan terus.

"Aku cinta padamu..." Kanade menggantung perkataannya.

"Kanade?"

"Ya?"

"Aku lebih cinta padamu, Kanade."

"Terima kasih ... telah mencintaiku."

Sepasang mata itu bertukar tatap, saling menyelami, berbagi rindu dan rasa cinta. Tangan Yuzuru menjalar turun, mencari telapak kangan Kanade, ia menggenggamnya erat. Ketika kedua telapak tangan mereka bertemu, hal itu terasa ... tepat.

Saat ini, Yuzuru tidak akan membiarkan Kanade pergi dari sisinya dan Kanade akan tetap bersamanya, hingga akhir waktu.

.

.

" _I'm a sunflower, waiting for my only sunshine."_

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
